What Had Been
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: The Masons are separated, Alexis has a community under her thumb, and the Espheni are primed for an unknown, but devastating attack on Earth. Somehow, the 2nd Mass and Masons must reunite, and warn Charleston of the new threat. But the warning is the easy part. Finding each other, with the Espheni at every turn...is it even possible? Set before S4 E2, AU now. Picture is custom.
1. The Distance Between

**Author's Note: I watched the first episode, and this was born. This'll probably go AU after the 2nd episode, but hey, it's what fanfics do right? AND AND AND! Now, later on in the chapter, Ben and Maggie kind of have a onesided romantic moment. I think Maggie developed "romantic feelings" because she nursed him while he was unwell, like in Back to The Future. ANYWAY! Please read and review and follow and favorite if you like! THIS IS MULTI CHAPTER!**

**SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 EPISODE 1!**

**Dingaan: black escape artist met at the end of first episode of season 4.**

**Tector: Hal's companion, seen throughout first episode of season 4, possibly in other seasons.**

Hal felt the cold feeling growing in his stomach, and working its way up his spine, and realized he couldn't ignore it. He looked at the man who crept across the ground in front of him, and wondered if he should trust him. _I met him five minutes ago. I'm trusting him with our escape plan. I _know_ there are Espheni spies in the camp._ Hal froze. Tector slammed into him from behind, but Hal didn't take his eyes off Dingaan. Dingaan turned around, eyes wide.

"Don't you want to escape before Espheni arrive to stop us?" Hal narrowed his eyes, signaling his distrust. He could sense Tector's discomfort and slight confusion, as well as Dingaan's unease. The unease evaporated, and Dingaan stood up confidently, brushing off his hands and smirking. Dingaan began clapping sardonically, and a Skitter's chittering filled the night.

Tector began swearing behind Hal, and Hal mentally joined him. Outwardly, he kept himself calm for the most part, letting out a little justified anger at Dingaan. "Pope wasn't dealing with the Espheni. You were." Dingaan nodded, as if Hal were a slow child who had finally gotten the answer.

"If I'd escaped as many times as you said, you'd think I'd be able to avoid detection. But I had to make the deal sweet. Now, this Skitter here is going to end your rebellious little lives, and make me a very-" The revving of a motorcycle engine cut him off. All three men turned to see a motorcycle driving towards them, though the figure's face was covered. Hal knew who it was, by the clothing and just by seeing the figure himself: his dad, Tom Mason. His dad lifted a flamethrower to the Skitter's face, and the Skitter recoiled screeching. Hal broke into a grin at the sight of seeing his dad, alive and kicking. Tector tackled Dingaan, reminding Hal of the situation.

"You two okay?" Tom yelled as he headed toward Hal. Hal nodded, seeing that a bloodthirsty Tector was winning the fight. "A Mech'll be showing up soon. We need to get out of-" The Skitter screeched and lunged for Tom, who raised his hand and set it on fire with his flamethrower. Tector, satisfied with beating Dingaan unconscious, spit on Dingaan and hurried over to them.

"We need to leave. _Now_."

The call of the Mech, and thumping of its footsteps canceled any reply they planned on. Mech bullets peppered the ground at their feet, and they scattered. Crouching behind the bus, bullets piercing the chilly night air around him, Hal hatched an idea. _A stupid idea I will probably die completing_. Hal ran to one of the black poles that served as a fencepost, and scooped a rock, chucking it at the Mech for its attention.

The Mech fired at him, but Hal had already tucked and rolled to cover. Consequently the Mech hit and damaged the black fencepost. "Dad! Tector and I'll make it destroy the fencepost! Spread the word that we'll be able to get out this way! We'll lead the Mech away!" _And hopefully into a convenient cliff while you are all running away and get free. _Tom glared in protest, but Hal was a master at giving glares, courtesy of recent teenager years, and Tom sped off on his motorcycle.

Tector had dashed into the open, sprinting to the opposite side, causing the Mech to hit the fencepost once more. The green lights that served as a fence began flickering._ Just a little more_. "Just a little more!" Hal shouted to Tector, who nodded in reply. Hal crouched, readying himself to make the most important sprint of his life so far. Before he could lose his nerve, he took off. He heard the bullets behind him, but, if it was possible, only made him go faster. With a weak _whirr_, the fencepost smoked and sparked and died, resulting in a collapse in part of the fence. Tector and Hal sprinted out into their freedom, drawing the Mech out into the darkness.

They crouched behind a tree, and Hal whispered to Tector, "Are you hurt anywhere?" Tector shook his head in response, and Hal smiled. "Ready for some Hide-and-Seek tag?" Tector grinned, and departed the cover of the tree. Tector lead the Mech further away from the camp, and Hal wasn't far behind Tector. After a few minutes of sprinting and doing ungraceful rolls into cover, they once again crouched behind a tree to give themselves a reprieve and small recuperation time. "How are you holding up?" Hal asked, unsure of Tector's age and physical condition._Well, he can't be_ too _old or unfit._ Tector grimaced, and moved his hand from the side of his abdomen, revealing a bullet wound. Hal's eyes widened, and his heart stopped. His only trustworthy companion for four months, his friend, had basically been handed a death sentence. _There's no medical facilities, and in our present situation..._

"Run, Hal," Tector ordered, in between breaths due to physical exertion. "Run. I can distract it for a little while longer. I'll let it kill me later, and it think we're both dead. The others will have hopefully escaped. Hal, I know you don't want to leave me, but you have to. Go find your brothers, your sister, your girlfriend." Tector squeezed Hal's shoulder, and with a last brave smile, charged off once more. Though the Mech expected it.

The bullets practically tore Tector apart. Hal turned away, unable to witness the death of a friend, especially in a manner so similar to the children he saw slaughtered by the Mechs. _A message. Both messages meant escape and someone dies_. Before Hal could run away, the Mech in one swipe demolished the tree, leaving Hal naked for cover. _Oh shit._ Hal ducked, but not before he felt blinding pain enter his shoulder three times. He rolled deeper into the woods, yelling every single time his injured shoulder collided with the ground. His head slammed into a rock as he tumbled down, and the world faded to black.

**...**

Tom had gathered as many who would listen to him, including Weaver and Pope, and hurried to where he'd left his son. Hal and his companion -Tom couldn't remember his name- had managed to bring down a fencepost. Pope whistled, and the group of 30 or so people escaped, reveling in the freedom they had been deprived of for so long. Tom immediately ordered them to take cover in the woods, all obeyed without question. They moved as quietly and as quickly as possible through the woods, but all froze as the Mech marched by on the main road, heading back to the camp. Tom lead the group on, stopping once again when he saw his son's companion's body lying in the road.

"He was with Hal," Tom whispered to Weaver. Tom looked around, desperate for a sign of where his som was. _He wasn't captured, so he's either hiding or...no_. Then Weaver pointed out the blood. Tom told everyone to stay put until he came back, and with Weaver by his side, followed the blood trail. At the end of it, he found his son lying limply in the dirt. Tom ran to his side, fingers immediately checking for a pulse. He felt a weak pulse, but it was a pulse nonetheless. At that moment it became the beat to his heart, his lifeline. He scooped Hal up gently, like a groom to his bride, only then noticing his son's bloody shoulder and side.

Weaver led him back, as Tom had lost all sense of direction and senses, focused only on his son's breathing and pale face. _Come on Hal, I lost everyone else, don't make me lose you too, because in your case, it'll be permanent. Think of Maggie and Ben and Matt, think of Lourdes and Anne. Think of me. Please leave us yet_. Weaver alerted the group before Tom arrived, asking for any medical supplies. No one had anything, but they managed to find a mostly clean shirt that was ripped into bandages. Tom was more than reluctant to move Hal in his injured state, but he knew they needed to put as much distance between them and the camp as possible. So he picked up his son, and trekked on with the rest of the group, tears trickling down his face as memories unveiled themselves behind his eyes.

**...**

Ben woke with a start. _The same nightmare again, really? Can't my mind think of something else? Then again, at least _that_ nightmare ends_. But the image of all his loved ones being murdered before his eyes lived on in his mind. Shaking it off, Ben decided to take a walk. He felt exposed without his weapons, a walking target, but there was nothing he could do about that. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Maggie, his brother's girlfriend.

"Hey, Maggie, what're you doing up so late?" Ben didn't know whether it was late night or early morning, but he didn't care either.

"I could ask you the same thing," Maggie replied as she walked to his side. Ben started to walk again, and she matched his pace. "I did this a lot when I first came here. I was worried about you, and Lexi was saying weird things...then one day she told me Tom and Weaver and Hal were dead. Not imprisoned like we thought, dead." Ben stopped. _No. No, they're not dead. They were fenced in a pen to be held._ _No, fish in a barrel to be killed._ He felt Maggie's hand on his shoulder as she eased him onto a chair. He must've been swaying and he didn't notice.

"Thank you," He gasped out politely, struggling to think coherently amidst his mental war. "but they aren't dead. They can't be gone. Mom's dead, Matt's gone, Anne's gone, Lexi's all...priestess like, and you..." Ben trailed off, unsure if he could voice his thoughts to Maggie, as they were a bit insulting in her point of view.

"I'm what?" Maggie pressed, concern in her eyes. Ben felt a wave of discomfort flow through him, and his core heated up, causing his cheeks to flush.

"You're so...peaceful. You used to be so...Xena-like." Maggie laughed, and Ben realized he could count on one, maybe two, hands how many times he'd made a girl laugh in his lifetime, other than his mother.

"Ben, that was then. This is now. I'm free of that war. Free of cancer. I now see what Hal meant by a peaceful life. I see the appeal. I'm happy Ben." Magge looked down, her hand slowly inching towards his, though he didn't notice as his eyes were on her face. "I'm only missing one thing." Ben didn't answer, guessing what the answer was in his mind. "You." She leaned forward and kissed him, and he was paralyzed. _She's Hal's girlfriend. Hal is dead. Hal is alive. This is wrong. I don't love her. _He couldn't move, and his mind seemed to have disregarded all sensory input. _I like her, but not like this._ He pulled away, and quickly stood up.

"I'm-I'm sorry," He stammered, his mind not fully back and unwilling to hurt her feelings, and confused by the jumbled mix that were his emotions. "I'm not ready for this. If I believe they're dead, it's too soon. If they're alive..." He trailed off. Maggie nodded, looking down once more, her cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry," He apologized once more, and hurried away. A few hallways later, he saw his half-sister standing like she was expecting him.

"You shouldn't feel guilty for her loving you, or you loving her," Alexis spoke in that strange mystic way of hers. Ben cocked his head. _I don't love Maggie. I like her, but not like that. Also, if I do love her, love is _nothing_ like it's described in the books. _Alexis took a step forward. "You don't love her now, but you will. Our father and brother are dead, Ben. Hal would want you and her to be happy, wouldn't he? And you make each other happy. Or you will. Do not be afraid of the future, of change, for they bring wonderful things." Alexis caressed his cheek, then walked away. Ben shivered, and it wasn't due to the temperature. Above him, the full moon shown brightly, illuminating the world and connecting the lost members of the Mason family.

**Author's Note: You like? Please leave a review! And Lexi is lying...but about all of it? Stay tuned to find out! I have no Beta, so all mistakes are my own!**

**ALSO! I never said where Hal got shot in his shoulder, so, don't scream about how he'd bleed out because wee!**


	2. Down That Lonesome Road

**Author's Note: I got one follower. Yay! Oh well. So, this is the next chapter. And the medical procedures in this chapter most likely aren't used in hospitals today, but, well, alien apocalypses change things. Please enjoy, and a review would be nice to. BY THE WAY! I DONT KNOW ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BLOOD TYPES, SO IF THEY WERE MENTIONED IN THE SHOW, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

Ben stared at the happy little children, playing as if they had not a care in the world. _They probably think the alien invasion was a big bad nightmare Mommy and Daddy chased away. If their parents are alive, of course._ Ben had never seen looks like that on the faces of the children of the 2nd Mass, or Charleston. _No one here seems to care about the Espheni grid, or the war to cleanse the Earth of their invaders. This isn't right, is it? The people at Charleston fight for their lives, while here...there's carefree peace._ Then the worst thought of all struck him._ Haven't we fought enough? Don't we deserve a rest?_ Ben shook his head, trying to force those thoughts away._ No. If we stop fighting, then we'll all die, be it by the Grid or an army. I don't want to peacefully wait for my death, I want to fight for any chance we have at winning. I know Dad and Hal would too, and I know they're not dead because of that._ He heard a rustle of fabric beside him, and heard a soft but familiar voice.

"It's different, isn't it?" Lourdes prompted. Ben nodded, wordless to describe how queer it was, and unwilling to say it to Lourdes, who obviously believed in all Lexi's teachings or religion, or whatever she called it. "I thought so too. I thought it'd be like the farm with the Skitter deal. I was wrong. We only had to put down our weapons, so we do not provoke them. It makes sense. Then, I began to think...why not dump the civilians here, and let the soldiers fight elsewhere? I'd go with you of course" -Lourdes blushed at this and looked away uncomfortably- "but then Alexis told me that everyone was dead. All the 2nd Mass. I realized the road to war only ends in pain, Ben, and leaves no progress behind." Ben knew that last sentence came from his half-sister. Lourdes, the real Lourdes, would never have said that. He kept quiet, though. "Ben, I lost everyone I love to the Espheni. My parents, my family, Anne, Jamal, Hal" -at his brother's name, Lourdes blushed deeper, but her face also took on a look of mourning- "I should hate the Espheni, but I do not. It is their nature, and my nature is peace, not hate and anger. My God is wrong, Alexis is the way." _More of Lexi's teachings, I bet._ Ben shook his head, disbelief filling him.

"No, Lourdes! My family isn't dead! War isn't pointless, this peace is! War is harder, yes, but worth every second. When we clear the Espheni out, we will have this peace. Every sacrifice worth it, every death avenged. Lourdes, Alexis isn't Lexi anymore, she's one of them. She can control them, it's why the Espheni don't come here, not whatever crap she teaches here!" -Ben made that last part up on the spot, but he was sure Alexis was teaching crap here- "Lourdes, you were named for Our Lady of Lourdes! Remember Catholicism? False prophets, sent by Satan! Lourdes, the Lourdes I know, she was devoted to her God. Devoted to everyone, the war. She'd never have given up on anyone until she saw their bodies with their own eyes." Lourdes' face was filled with shock, and Ben silently begged her to come back, so he wouldn't be alone anymore. "Lourdes...please." She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"Ben, I'm sorry. Your sister healed me, not God. I'm sorry, I wish I could make you see, make you happier." She hurried away, but Ben knew he'd struck something in her._ Now I just need to keep planting seeds of doubt, and hopefully I'll have Lourdes back. Maggie...he didn't want to think about her_.

**...**

Tom pushed the group of escapees until they were about to faint. When he relented and allowed them a break, he realized they had no supplies. He tried to keep spirits up, tried to keep their hopes up, which was like reigniting the ashes of a fire long gone. They seemed resigned to death, but they all found solace in the fact they were free, and would die that way. Tom refused to wallow in pessimism, and ordered them all to sleep. He assigned the few he could name -and seemed most healthy- to sentry duty. Weaver sat beside Hal, worry etched into his face. Tom hurried over and crouched on the opposite of his son. "What?" He didn't need to specify, he just needed to know. Weaver swallowed nervously, and since he was a seasoned commander...Tom worried even more.

"Tom, we got lucky. He was shot three times, but two bullets grazed him. One isn't more than a scratch, one's deeper...the last one worries me." Weaver looked into Tom's eyes, trying to call his mind back from roaming all the horrible possibilities. "Tom!" Weaver snapped, calling Tom back. "The last one is the deepest, and...the cloth wasn't too clean to begin with...it's showing signs of infection." Tom felt like his heart had been hit with a hammer.

"No...you have to be wrong, Dan." Tom immediately went into denial. Weaver turned sympathetic, knowing it was the normal human reaction. But it didn't make it any easier. Weaver knew what it was like to lose a child, but to watch one slowly die...it would be like wrapping your heart in barbed wire and dangling it over an open fire.

"There's also the blood loss, Tom. We have no medical supplies, Tom, nothing." Weaver used Tom's name as many times as possible in an attempt to appeal to Tom's logical side. It was a botched attempt.

"No, no. Weaver...I can't let him die. There has to be something I can do." Weaver's heart twisted. The anguish, the hopelessness in his friends' eyes made his heart bleed. He realized he couldn't take away his friends' last source of hope.

"We can slow the bleeding, maybe even stop it. That should buy us time. Maybe we could even find a medical facility..." Weaver hated playing his friend like this, but he hated extinguishing all Tom's hope more. _False hope is better than nothing, right? I disagree with that, but it wouldn't be famous if it wasn't true to some people._

"Should I?" Tom asked, and Weaver was taken aback. It was an odd question, given the situation, never mind Weaver had no clue what Tom was asking about.

"Should you what, Tom?"

"Prolong his life. I mean...we're fighting a war. That's no life. Most of humanity is bottled up in ghettos, and God knows what happened to the rest of us...and who know about the future. Why extend his life when he could experience something worse?" Tom's eyes met Weaver's, and the deadness made Weaver shake inside. Tom, the eternally hopeful one, had given up. Weaver was the one who gave up, the one who faced reality, not Tom. But with their roles reversed, Weaver found himself needing to give Tom hope. _Though how to do so..._

"Tom, do you ever think maybe he could experience something better, too? We could find your other kids, the rest of the 2nd Mass. Go back to Charleston, and win the war. Shouldn't he be alive to see that? See the end of the war? It's his war too, and it's his life. Don't you dare think you can take it away from him." Weaver's words seemed to have struck a chord in Tom, who nodded.

"You're right. Weaver...I don't know what got into me."

"Doubt, Tom, I've been there before." Weaver explained, back to his usual deadpan. Tom nodded, but their bonding moment was broken by a member of their group running toward them.

"There's a group of armed people...they want to talk to our leader...want to know what we're doing." The man was obviously out of breath and terrified as well, so Tom calmed him down by resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of it. Get everyone ready to move. Listen to whatever he" -Tom pointed at Weaver- "tells you." The man rushed off, and Tom headed in the direction of where the man had come from. Weaver began barking orders to everyone, and in spite of everything Tom smiled. His smile ended when he saw the leader of the armed people surrounding his group. He filled with shock, and just a sprinkle of hope. It showed on his face.

"Anne?" He asked tentatively, unsure if it was her, if he could dare hope for it to be her.

"Tom?" She slowly lowered her weapon, taking a step closer to make sure. "Tom!" She ran forward and hugged him, and for a small moment all was right in the world. "Tom, do you know where Lexi is?" Her eyes were filled with a desperation of a mother seeking her child, a look Tom recognized from his sons' adventurous days when Rebecca was alive.

"Lexi...was with Ben and Lourdes. Matt was with them. I don't know where they are." Tom reported, and the shattered hope in Anne's eyes made his heart contort in pain. "I'm sure they're fine." Anne nodded, cementing it in her mind.

"Tom...what's your side of the story, don't leave one thing out." Anne gestured to the ground, and sat down. Tom almost joined her, then something much more urgent came to mind.

"Anne, do you have any medical supplies?" Tom inquired, showing desperation similar to the kind she'd shown moments before.

"A few," Anne answered, then grew curious as to why he was asking. "Why?"

"Hal...he got shot. He needs blood and it's probably infected." The new warrior-like Anne melted, revealing the kind, motherly one he knew so much better.

"Well...I have some drugs that would defend against and eliminate infection, but a blood transfusion...Tom, what's his blood type?"

"AB-." His hope began to rise, that Anne could save his son's life.

"I prefer to take blood from a relative...what's your blood type?"

"O+."

"Have you received a wound causing massive blood loss recently?"

"Why?" Tom just wanted her to do the procedure, not waste time asking questions. But he also knew she only asked pertinent questions.

"Well, you can only give one pint of blood, and if you've lost a lot of blood recently..." She trailed off, letting him connect the dots.

"No," He answered honestly. Anne let out a breath, readying herself for a challenged. She turned to one of her men.

"Bring me a scalpel, a bowl, some bandages, a hypodermic needle, and some Cefazolin." One of her men raced off to fufill her orders, and Anne faced Tom. "Ready to give some blood?" A pint and a half of blood later, Tom was slightly dizzy. He'd wanted to give more blood, but Anne refused to allow him to. He cleaned and dressed the wound made by Anne's scalpel, and looked at the bowl filled with his blood.

"This is a very unorthodox procedure, isn't it?"

"It'll work, considering what tools we have." Anne began pouring Tom's blood into the needle. Once it was full, she injected it into one of Hal's veins. She repeated the process until the bowl was empty. "Well, he shouldn't bleed out. The drugs should take care of the infection..."

"What?" Tom asked, not getting why she would trail off.

"Did he get a head injury?" Tom remembered he'd found Hal at the bottom of a slope, and the blood trail matched the pattern of rolling down it.

"Yeah...he fell down a slope. Why?" Anne looked away, and Tom knew she was hiding something from him. She may not think he'd want to know, but he did, no matter how much it hurt.

"It could account for why he hasn't woken up," Anne responded, her face an unreadable mask. "Now, I'll go see what I can do about getting your people some arms, but remember ammo is limited." Anne left quickly after that, and Tom was left pondering his other children's fate.


	3. Two Roads Converged

**Author's Note: Well...3 chapters and no reviews. ;_; Feeling the love. And trhere is so, so many hints being dropped, they're small, but...ALSO REMEMBER THEY DONT KNOW OF THE ASSIMILATION CAMPS!**

Matt was scared out of his wits, unsure of every decision he made. All he wanted was his brothers, his dad, or Anne to comfort him. But those precious to him were the reason why he made the decisions he did. His family was the reason why he was starting this revolution. _It's not a revolution. Not yet, at least. Well, kind of...I'm sure my dad knows the correct term. For now, it's a rebellion._ Though one of the many questions Matt planned to ask his father when they were reunited is the correct term.

He cleared that off his mind, and focused back on the garbage they taught at the assimilation camp. To blend in, he needed to know it. To have a chance at stopping them, he needed to know their plans. His team leader was currently ranting on about how selfish the rebels were, and it was all Matt could do not to smile._ My family are some those rebels, and they're the most selfless people I know. And I'm part of their family_. Being a part of the Mason family was the highest honor and joy Matt thought he could ever receive in his life.

"Mason! How do we feel about the rebels?" Matt froze. _Should I answer to blend in, or will he think I'm trying to hard to blend in?_ Matt had no time to double-think himself, and went the most reasonable.

"We pity them for they do not see the future, they cling to the horrid ways of the past. We try to show them what should be, what will be." Matt recited what they bred in him over months of classes. But Matt wasn't bred for brainwashing, he was bred for fighting. He was doing exactly that, but discreetly.

"Correct, Mason." Matt let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He spared a glance at Mira, who gave him a small, secret smile. All of a sudden he thought of his mother, who would sometimes give him that same smile after she told him what she got his dad for his birthday. Matt turned away, pain in his eyes. _At least I have my dad, Mira lost both of her parents. I also have a family to fall back on._ The class was soon over, and students were dismissed. Matt sat down his bed, and forced painful thoughts of his family away. Mira had detected it, and immediately set after him about it.

"Matt...what happened back there? We can't have another display like that again, they might see." She paused, realizing her words might be harsh. "Maybe if you talk it'll help. You know about my family, what about yours?" Mira sat down next to him, and turned her head and full attention to him. He sighed, deciding he needed to talk, and she was experienced in this field.

"Well...my mother was murdered by Skitters, too. My dad's still alive. My older brother, Ben, he was harnessed by them, but we got him back. My oldest brother, Hal, he had an eyeworm in him, but he's fine now too. My dad fell in love again, with this doctor named Anne, and they had a daughter who's part alien, my sister Lexi." Matt took in a breath before continuing, his pain rubbed raw by thinking about all they'd been through. "We all got separated in an attack. My dad and Hal were encaged in some fence thing by the Espheni. My other brother, Ben, and Lexi escaped. I couldn't catch up to them though." Matt forced back tears, wishing to have them there, comforting him, not this random girl he barely knew. She rubbed his back to comfort him, similar to the way his mother had done it. But her style was different enough, and it comforted him.

"Your family has been through a lot," She remarked quietly.

"Everyone has," Matt responded, thinking about when the war was over. _If it's over in my lifetime._ "Do you think we could go back to normality?"

"Matt, this is normal. Not the way we remember it, but the new normal. War is normal, peace is foreign. We have to understand that. You have to understand that if you're going to lead us." Mira's words rang true to Matt's ears, even though he struggled for an argument. Instead, he lost hope.

"Why do we fight then? For a peace that we won't know what to do with? For families that are dead, or probably dead?" Mira's eyes shown with the fire of a zealot, and she gripped his arm, as if to make him understand.

"Matt, we fight for everything we lost. Everything they took from us. We may never get it back, but vengeance is a sweet repayment, and I'll settle for nothing less." The zealot fire in her eyes scared him, but then he realized the Espheni should be scared too.

**...**

Ben tried to talk to Lourdes all day, but she avoided him. Maggie did the same. _Why was Hal so interested in women during high school? They're so...confusing. They were probably less confusing before the whole alien invasion thing though._ Ben paced, unsure of what his next move should be. He had no allies, and could no one. Hard to lead a successful revolution with one person. _And I'm no leader, or orator. Teenage alien invasion problems: how to figure out and rebel against your half-sister, who's older than you but isn't. Also continue fighting to kick aliens off the planet._ Ben felt his spikes react, and Ben turned. His half-sister glided into the room, smiling.

"Oh, Ben, my brother, why can't you just trust me? All our family is dead, we are all that is left. We must band together." Alexis's face looked so sincere, Ben doubted himself for a moment. _Maybe this whole invasion has made me paranoid._ Then he remembered the freaky things Alexis had done.

"Lexi...our family isn't _dead_. They're just _gone_. You can't give up on them yet. I never will." Alexis caressed his cheek, similar to the way his mother had, and yet it lacked the warmth of love.

"Ben, these foolish hopes blind you. They divide you from us, the people who care for you. When you were in the war, you wanted it over. You have your wish, do not refuse this gift." Alexis pleaded. Ben still couldn't agree to it, even for family.

"I'm sorry, Alexis, but I don't know how you keep the Espheni away-"

"You don't need to know-"

"and as long as you claim our family is dead, I cannot accept you as..." His lack of knowledge kept him from describing what she was._ Sister? Priestess? Cult leader?_

"Family? Admit it, Ben, you hate me for being born. For being the daughter of our father, and a woman who wasn't your mother. You blame our father for it, for placing his own happiness over fidelity to the woman who loved him. Ben, my mother loved him too, and he loves her. Own up to your hatred of Anne and I, do not let your emotions cloud your judgement." Alexis left silently, and Ben wondered if she was right.

**...**

Tom waited with his wife for her scouts to return. They filled each other in, and soon it was as if they'd never been apart. But Tom sensed she was hiding something from him. He knew better than to press, however. He and Anne made small chat, until he began asking questions he expected no good answer to.

"Any sign of Ben or Matt?" He left off 'Lexi', knowing Anne had found nothing of their daughter.

"No, believe me I wish I had found something. Lexi was with them..." Tom suddenly began to doubt something he'd never doubted before.

"Are you worried about them because Lexi is with them, or are you actually worried?" Tom feared her answer. He'd planned on marrying her -when and _if_ they found a priest- but if she didn't care about his kids, it was a deal-breaker. Tom's romantic happiness meant less to him than his children's. Anne didn't respond, and Tom sighed. "Look, Anne, we need to focus on finding the 2nd Mass and getting to Charleston, but, we will look for the children on the way."

"What? Tom, that is our daughter! She's ten months old! I cannot leave her out here! Who knows who's she's with, where she is, and what she's been through!" Anne exclaimed, shock and fury rolling off her in waves.

"Anne, if she's survived this long, she'll be fine. You know Ben and Lourdes would never abandon her, or let anything hurt her. Besides, if we regroup at Charleston, then we can look for the kids, and not have all the escapees slowing us down." Anne simmered with anger, but even she had to admit it was logical.

"Fine, but as soon as we get to Charleston, we leave. I can't waste any time." Anne agreed coldly, then walked away. Tom sighed, feeling the stress of multiple things on his shoulders. _Why can't I, just once, be able to focus on the war?_ But there was nothing Tom could do about that, so he went to go ask Anne about getting his group some rations.

**...**

They'd allowed the escapee group to rest up, then they'd immediately hit the road. In the distance, Tom saw a city, and guessed the road they were following led there. He wondered if Anne knew, and if she did, _what_ she knew. He picked up his pace until he matched her brisk pace. She growled in annoyance, something uncharacteristic from the Anne he remembered.

"Anne, where are we going? I don't think that" -He pointed at the city that loomed ahead of them- "is Charleston."

"It isn't," Anne replied calmly. "But remember that truck full of children I told you about? They were headed here. I decided to check it out, and maybe we could bring back some news to Charleston. Is there a problem?" Tom could tell by her tone even if he did have a problem, she didn't care. She was focused on getting her daughter back. Tom respected that, but there was a much better way about doing that.

"No, Anne, not a problem at all. I was just curious." He dropped back until he was even with Weaver, then filled him in. Weaver nodded as he took everything in, and Tom could tell he was thinking deeply on it.

"A bus full of kids...normally I'd assume they'd want to harness them, but you said these kids were really young, like five to eight years old?"

"That's how Anne described it, and I saw some of the kids...there's no way they were wanting for physical labor." Tom turned his head to Weaver. "What? I know you're thinking something."

"Well, Tom, you know what they did to Lexi...maybe she was a test. To see how the Espheni DNA would graft into humans, and what the result would be. And maybe, they found a way to do it to kids, not just babies in the womb. So they'd go for the younger kids, whom the can brainwash easier, and have them develop whatever the alien DNA does to them. Older kids, they get harnessed. Adults, they die." Weaver's theory terrified Tom, but he couldn't ignore the sense it made, much as he hated it.

"In that case...we'd be dealing with an entirely new weapon." Tom shuddered to think of the possibilities. "They could infiltrate us as spies, then learn our plans, and let the Espheni know...and if they were discovered, they could call on Espheni aid, and we'd be screwed."

"Yep," Weaver deadpanned. Suddenly everyone walking in front of them halted. Tom and Weaver moved forward. They saw someone, clean and happy, as if untouched by the destruction of humanity, standing in the road. Anne had her gun pointed at him.

"Who are you?"

"A messenger, Anne. Your daughter Alexis greets you, and wishes for me to lead you to her humble community." Tom turned to Weaver and Anne, whose faces held looks of surprise.

"She has her own 'community?" Weaver asked in disbelief, clearly thinking 'community' meant 'army'.

"How is she?" Anne inquired, her gun down. Tom frowned, distrusting of this new information. _This seems wrong...I don't trust it, even it is Lexi's will._

"Your daughter is fine, she has enlightened us in many ways we knew naught of. Your daughter will personally answer your questions when you arrived there." Tom narrowed his eyes. _Enlightened?_ He cast a glance at Weaver, whose eyes held the same mistrust. _And the way 'your daughter' is used so much...trying to keep it fresh in our minds that she's family. Mind games have always been a part of war, and this seems like one of them._

"Take us to her," Anne begged, and the messenger nodded.

"It would be my honor," Tom shook his head ever so slightly._ A minute ago you said it was your job. Everything about this reeks of_..._hidden motives_. He tapped Weaver on the shoulder, and they shared a silent communication. No matter what they saw, or were told, they would always be on guard. "Follow me." The messenger gestured with his hand, and the group moved forward down the road.

**Author's Note: Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	4. Bridging Two Solitudes

**Author's Note: Guest, thank you so much for reviewing! That made my day! And it got me in a writing mood! So kudos to them, alongside a big thanks too! Oh, and next chapter...You'll be confused, but there is a good reason.**

**OH! THAT REMINDS ME! I was thinking of making a sequel, with the plotline of Weaver's theory from Chp. 3. If you could leave a review with your opinion somewhere in the story, like on the last chapter, I'd be ever grateful.**

Ben turned his head to face his half-sister, who entered in through the doorway. To his surprise, she held his gun and a knife, as well as a backpack. Ben cocked his head in confusion. _Isn't this against her code or whatever? _"Ben, you have stated your desire to go find your family many times, or implied it at least," Alexis crossed the room toward him, weapons still in hand. Ben backed away, her intent unclear. She gave him a chill-inducing grin. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it by now." That in no way reassured Ben, but he did stand still. She approached him again. "So, I have decided to provide you with supplies and means of defense, with the terms you use them only outside of the perimeter of this sanctuary." She extended her arms, and Ben slung the pack over his shoulder, sheathed the knife, and welcomed the familiarity of having a gun in his hands.

"Thank you, Alexis," He was grateful, but also wondered if she had a double motive. _Get rid of the trouble-maker before he can cause trouble. Even so, these people aren't my concern. They made their choice, and I'm making mine. Once I find my family and the 2nd Mass, we can come back here_. "I'm curious as to why you changed your mind, though, if you don't mind my asking." Alexis shook her head. "Not at all,"

"Ben, I've learned that you can't force or scare someone into your beliefs. They must choose it for themselves. If I hold you here, it will eradicate any chance of you coming to see the truth, and as your sister I want you to see the light. I am putting you in danger, I know, and I will worry until I see you again, it is what you want, and what must be done. Though I am certain we will see one another again. Remember, my community is open to all." She hugged him tightly, then pulled back. "You should say goodbye to Maggie and Lourdes before you depart." She glided over the smooth tile out the door. Maggie entered slowly, an air of awkwardness surrounding her.

"Ben, about a few nights ago...I don't know what got into me." She took a few more steps closer, more sure of the conversational flow. "I'm sorry about that, and I've been hoping...maybe your family, and the rest of the 2nd Mass are alive. If you do find your brother...tell him I love him, okay? Good luck and goodbye, I guess." Maggie whispered the last bit, and Ben shook his head, suddenly not wanting to do it alone.

"Maggie...why not come with me? You're a fighter, and I'd be grateful for the company." Her eyes met his, and Ben realized they were full of sadness and guilt.

"Ben, I can't. I've fought my whole life, and now, I just want to rest. It's selfish of me, I know, but I can't go out there with the hopes of finding them. Because what if we don't find them? Then I'll always be hating myself, telling myself I should've searched harder, or maybe I need to go out again. If I stay here...it's the lesser of two evils. I only hate myself for not going. I'm sorry, Ben." At that moment, Ben didn't care how sorry she was. He didn't care how much he she claimed to love his brother. He only cared that she had abandoned everyone when they most needed her.

"Maggie, I don't care how sorry you say or you think you are, because if you were truly sorry, you would go look for them. And don't you dare even allow yourself to say, or even _think_, that you love my brother, because you don't. If you loved him, you'd go after him, fight for him no matter what." It struck Ben that he wasn't even mad at her, he was trying to guilt her into going with him. That made him angry at himself.

"Ben, my answer is no, and it always will be." Maggie left, but Ben saw how much his words had affected her. He wished he could take it all back, but the wish was futile. _What's done is done, and the only thing I can do is find my family and try to make things right. Or more right. But first I_ have_ to say goodbye to Lourdes_. The woman in question peeked her head around the corner.

"Maggie was really upset. What happened...it's none of my business. Is it true you're really going out, then? Leaving?" He saw the emotion in Lourdes' eyes that begged it not to be true. _Wow, whoever said that eyes are the door to the soul is right_.

"Lourdes, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I don't trust Alexis on the point that my family is dead, and if they're alive...I have to find them." Lourdes exhaled sadly.

"Ben...Alexis has been right about everything else. I'm just worried about you, the world out there is dangerous, and I know you can fight, but you might get overwhelmed, and...and..." Lourdes wiped a tear from her cheek. Ben took a step forward, sensing a change in her.

"What aren't you telling me, Lourdes?"

"What if you find your family dead, Ben?" Lourdes exclaimed, her eyes flooded with tears. "It will break you, Ben, I know it. And you will come back here, a shell of what you were, and I'll know...that _he's_ dead. Isn't it better to hope that they're out there fighting, to never have confirmation? There are some questions we shouldn't know the answer to."

"Lourdes, I don't want false hope. I want to know where and how they are. Ever heard of 'Better to have loved and lost'? We promised we'd go after each other, Lourdes, and they did that for me. Tom went with Karen for _me_, Hal risked his life to sneak into a hospital for _me_. I can't repay them by waiting here for my own hope. And confirmation might be better than always wondering...if they died because they ran out of food, and maybe I could have led them here. Lourdes, I have to do this, for myself and them." Lourdes was still crying softly. Ben almost asked her to come with him, but he left that question dead in his throat. She needed to stay here like he needed to find his family.

"If you're sure about this, Ben..." Lourdes started, and Ben nodded. "I heard Lexi saying something about a group on the road heading here. Maybe they've seen something or heard something. It's the best I can do." Ben hugged her.

"Thanks Lourdes, you did your best." He followed her out of the room, then turned his way to the exit out of Chinatown. _Dad, Hal, Matt, wherever you are, I'm coming for you._

**...**

Tom took in his surroundings nervously. Everything was too clean, too tranquil, too...untouched. It off-set him. _Maybe that's the plan, off-set us then spring something on us_. Suddenly Tom regretted dropping off Hal into their medical care, but it was the best chance he could give his son to recover. The messenger was leading him, Anne, and Weaver to Alexis, and Tom had left Denny and Anthony in charge of their group. He had confidence that if things went south, they could lead the groups to safety.

The messenger stopped a few feet away from a young white-haired woman who currently had her backs to them as she conferred with someone. She leaned her head to the side, as if hearing the ground speak to her. She dismissed whomever she was talking too, and smiled though they couldn't see it. "Mom and Dad...or should I call you Anne and Tom?" The white-haired woman turned to face them, and smiled dreamily and warmly. "Marriage problems, I think? No matter. I've missed you so much." None of the trio moved, and Alexis chuckled softly. "I _am_ your daughter, despite my age growth and my lack of dark hair. Now I believe you have some questions?"

Before anyone could ask anything, Anne ran forward and embraced her daughter. Alexis returned the embrace with equal affection, so it seemed. "Lexi, I've been looking everywhere for you...has anything happened to you?" Anne ran a hand through her daughter's hair. Lexi grinned wider, and she seemed to have the warmth of the sun.

"I've been fine, you need not worry, it pains me so to see you stressed." Anne embraced her again, then released her and took a step back. Lexi inclined her head to her mother, and brought her attention back to Tom and Weaver. "Any questions?"

"Why did you take are guns, but no one has any weapons or is on guard for Espheni attacks?" Weaver demanded. Alexis chuckled, with warmth, but to both the men it felt cold as snow.

"This is a non-violent community. We bear no arms, the Espheni leave us in peace. I protect us. Your arms shall be returned to you upon your departure." Alexis sounded more stiff, but Tom excused it as Weaver's intimidating and slightly rude manner. Tom saw a flicker of dark movement around a corner behind Alexis. For a moment, he was able to make out a face. Weaver noticed it also.

"Lourdes?" They said softly at the same time, the look on her face causing concern. She looked like she'd seen ghosts. She probably presumed us dead, but even so...Lourdes turned and disappeared behind the corner. Tom moved forward to pursue Lourdes, but Alexis placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from going after her.

"She has believed you dead for many months. It is a shock to her. And she thought she might have seen someone with you...someone she holds dear to her heart." It caused more questions than answers, but once again, Weaver reacted before Tom.

"Get your hand off him," Weaver growled, taking a threatening step forward. Alexis put her hands up in a placating gesture. Anne stepped in front of her daughter, barely contained wrath written on her face.

"Threaten my daughter again, and I will end you." The threats were interrupted by Maggie's arrival, her eyes filled with shock.

"Lexi! What is this? You said..." Maggie faltered, new hopes burning in her eyes along with suspicion. Tom was on guard, and managed to react before Weaver in matters of suspicion.

"What did she say?" Tom shot a glance at Alexis ordering her not to interrupt. In that glance he saw a shadow of doubt flicker into Alexis' calm and warm facade.

"She said you were dead," Maggie exclaimed. "And Ben-"

"Maggie, that is enough-" Alexis snapped, but Tom pinned her against the wall, an arm across her neck. "Tell me about Ben! Now!" He heard the cocking of a gun behind him.

"Tom, don't make me hurt you." Anne threatened softly. Tom pivoted his head to face her.

"Anne, she knows about Ben! You know how you felt when Alexis was missing? That's how I feel, he's my son!"

"And she's my daughter, yours too, even if you don't want to admit it anymore. Now let go of her." Tom reluctantly did so. Alexis dipped her head to him, but the once-warm gesture had a manufactured quality about it.

"It's okay, Anne. Now, I will go get dinner plans in order. Would you like to come with me...mother?" Anne nodded, and mother and daughter walked away, leaving Tom and Weaver together.

"I think she's lying, and she knows something about Ben, and probably about the 2nd Mass." Weaver let it out in one big rush. Tom nodded his agreement. _Your paranoia paid off, Weaver, it gave me my own paranoia._ "I know she's a threat. And we might need to eliminate her...Tom could you allow that, and even do it, if need be?"

Tom found himself realizing he couldn't answer.


	5. What Had Been

**Author's Note: I wrote this at 4:00 a.m...on an iPod...so there'll likely be grammar mistakes and spelling errors. Oh well. Anyway, thanks so much for the kind reviews! I do have a plot for a sequel -OMG it'll be amazing- but this one has another few chapters to go!**

**SORRY FOR THE MISSED UPDATE, I GOT FOOD POISONING!**

**AND I DO EXPLAIN THIS CHAPTER LATER ON! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Hal rubbed the back of his head as he slowly sat up. His head felt like it had been bashed against a rock. _Repeatedly. By Chuck Norris on a steroid-induced rampage. Can steroids induce rampages_...Then his ears registered a voice he'd know anywhere, but should never have heard again. "I'd punch you, but apparently it's not proper to do that to wounded people." She laughed, something he hadn't heard in forever. He forced himself to look at her face, despite the fact it should be lifeless, and she should certainly _not_ be laughing.

"Karen...what happened? I just remember hitting the ground..." He cast an inconspicuous glance at his arm. _No pain, no blood, nothing. I_ know_I got shot there three times, just like I also know Karen's dead, but she isn't. So what is going on here?_

"Well, Mr. Dumb Jock, you slammed your head against the goalpost trying to get the ball. If it makes you feel better, you got the ball." She shook her and blew out of her mouth in an attempt to keep stray strands of her blonde hair from getting in her face. Then she raised her voice to a yell. "Coach, he's alive! I'll take him to the nurse!" Karen grinned, and stretched out her hand in an offer to help him up. But he gave a slight shake of his head -_holy hell that hurts_- and hauled himself up. Karen lead him over to a door, and his brain processed the fact he was in a high school. A high school with no signs of the invasion, and Karen was still alive. _Did I do marijuana or cocaine?_ "I hope you're happy that I'm not dead," He decided he had to blend in until he figured just what was going on. Surprisingly, assimilating into high school was much harder than he thought'd it be. _Alien invasion tookaway all my social skills._

"You're my boyfriend, and the only jock with a brain, so of course I'm glad. Don't scare me like that ever again or..." Hal had no doubt Karen could carry out any threat she made, he'd seen her do it many times, but seeing her joke about it, but knowing what he knew...his memories of the alien invasion collided with the ones he knew from high school. The high school ones were much weaker and faded, in contrast to the vibrant memories of her bugging him with an eyeworm, torturing his dad with an electric pole Espheni weapon...etc. _Nothing like an alien invasion to test a relationship_.

"Keep in mind I have a thick skull, so that should protect my brain. As for my beautiful face..." He joked, feeling like a high school senior again for a heartbeat, but it flitted away as quickly as it had come.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious. At least now I know how to tell if you're okay." Karen responded sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow, silently waiting for her to continue. "Whenever you start making crappy jokes."

"I'm hilarious. You know it and you love it." _This is so...weird. On so many levels, I cannot even begin to describe..._

"I also want to murder it," Karen muttered under her breath, but Hal had a feeling she'd meant for him to hear it. He knew she was joking. "Sometimes," She teased. She stopped in front of a door.

"Call me when you get home, and try to survive all that motherly smothering." She was still laughing as she disappeared down the hall and around the corner. Hal laughed a little and cried internally at the same time. _If Karen's alive, and she mentioned my mother, then maybe..._ Hal ordered himself not to get his hopes up, but he hoped anyway. He entered the room.

The school nurse examined his head, and deduced he didn't have a hemorrhage or hematoma or concussion, and called his mother to tell her to pick him up. Hal steeled himself not to think of his mother dead, and instead knew exactly what he was going to do when he saw her. The nurse went into her office -to do whatever nurses did in their office- and Hal heard his mother knock on the door a few minutes later. He immediately hugged her. He almost said, "I love you," but it would just make it awkward. She hugged him for a moment, then they released each other.

She tilted her head, her face puzzled but pleased. "Whoa, what happened at practice? You have a run in with Death...or did you break rules? Or are you planning on breaking rules? I know how you teens are." The last few lines were teasing, and Hal would have been content to listen to her voice all day. _How many people get this...an opportunity to talk to their dead parent? _

"Mom, they cops found out I sold cocaine," He teased sarcastically as the exited the office. He heard her snort.

"That mouth of yours will cause you trouble someday, your stubbornness too." His mother smiled, and Hal seared that into his memory. _Better to remember her alive than dead._

"I learned from the best," He nudged her shoulder, ignoring her fake exhale of outrage. "Though can't a son show his mother affection?"_Especially because she died three years ago and I have no clue how you're alive or Karen, but I'm going to enjoy it while I can._

"Teenagers don't," Rebecca remarked, earning small laughter from Hal. _Yeah, pre-invasion teens. Post-invasion...you treasure every moment with them._

"This one does." Hal stated stubbornly. She grinned wider as she opened the door.

"I know better than to try to change your mind, Hal." Rebecca turned to him as he was buckling in his seat belt . "Are you sure you're okay? Are you feeling dizzy, nauseous, seeing double-"

"Mom, I'm fine. The school just sent me home because they don't know if I did get affected in some other way, and they don't want to get sued." Hal was as polite with her as he could, and he remembered his pre-war self had always been more polite with her than his dad.

"Gotta love the public school system," She joked as she backed out of the parking lot. "Though if they didn't notice something is wrong with you, and it is, I'm suing."

"There's nothing more terrifying than a mother on the warpath." Hal replied, and realized that was true. He'd seen how protective parents got when it came to their kids first hand, thanks to the 3rd Mass survivors who had succeeded in separating the 2nd Mass from their children. Temporarily of course. Hal rolled down his window and enjoyed the sensation of being in a moving car.

"Does your head hurt?" Rebecca inquired, motherly concern clear in her voice. Once Hal would've been a little annoyed at her concern, but now she could be screaming at him and he'd still be happy for her just to be there, alive.

"No, it's fine." He responded politely. _I'm going to treat her like a queen until I figure everything out. Then once I find a way to fix this..._The rest of the car ride home was silent, and Hal wished he remembered events that would be going, on like the Superbowl or cooking challenges or whatever, just so he could have a conversation with his dead mother. Once they got home, Hal excused himself. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to lay down if that's alright." He wasn't in any way tired, but he needed an excuse to have time to think. Rebecca nodded.

"Of course, and your dad said he'd be home early tonight." Hal headed up the stairs to where the bedrooms were, and found everything as it had been before the war. He laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes. _Okay, I got shot, rolled down a hill, and...I woke up to this. Either the alien invasion was a dream, or I'm dead and this is Heaven. But my Heaven does not include high school...maybe Heaven is pre-war life to me. Wait, I remember Ben blurting out something about when you're dying your life flashes before your eyes, or something like that, so maybe this is that._ The worst thing was, Hal had absolutely no way to tell if any of the theories were right. He desperately wanted to believe that it was one of the last two, but his mind was leaning toward something else.

_Hmm...maybe...wait! I know how I can tell if there was an alien invasion. _He checked his forearm. There was a scar, which he got after the invasion, on his forearm. Hal felt relief and tears coming at the same time. _I know the alien invasion is real, but at the same time, everyone's alive who I remember as dead_. A fourth theory popped into his head, one seemingly worse than the others. _What if I'm in a coma...and this is my mind making the life I should have led real._ Hal figured it wasn't too far out, but if he was in a coma...his dad would be heartbroken, and so would his brothers. Or maybe they'd never find him, and keep searching for him...the thoughts of his family doing those things made him even sadder. _Screw this, I'm not staying in this coma. I'm finding a way out. I hope it's possible though..._

**...**

Ben heard footsteps crunching on the dirt road. He whipped around, knife at the ready. It was Lourdes, who looked like she'd seen a whole herd of ghosts. "Lourdes...what happened?" He walked over to her and handed her his canteen of water, since she'd clearly sprinted the whole way and he'd made a good deal of progress.

"Your dad...Anne...Weaver...with Lexi..." She gasped out in between breaths. "I saw them. Lexi said they were dead...They may have had your brothers with them. Ben, I don't trust Lexi anymore. I was foolish to believe in someone like God, when she is no God." Ben hugged her, to give her reassurance.

"God is merciful, I'm sure he forgives you." Ben remembered that from Sunday school. "Ready to head back?" She nodded, and he started at a slow jog to allow her to keep up.

**...**

"Dad!" Ben yelled, senses searching for his father, eyes rapidly taking in everything to find him. "Dad! It's me, Ben! Dad!" _If Alexis did anything to them, I swear I will shoot her. _Then his dad hurried out of the medical room, obviously looking for Ben. Ben smiled, when his dad found him, and they both hugged each other tightly.

"I never thought you were dead," Ben whispered in his dad's ear. "I left to go search for you, because Alexis kept saying you and Hal and Matt were all dead." Tom sucked in a breath.

"Ben...I don't know where Matt is. I hoped he'd be with you. As for Hal...he's unconscious and there's no reason for it. He hasn't been exposed to eyeworms either." Ben pulled away, and entered the medical area. His brother was lying unconscious on a cot. He heard Lourdes gasp.

"What happened?" She asked as she approached Hal, and began checking him out in a doctorly way. Tom cleared his throat, and Ben knew it was hard for his dad to talk about, and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Well...we were trapped in an Espheni camp. Think concentration camp, but we weren't being killed and we were given food. I was in solitary, but I snuck out and tried to find a way out. Hal and Tector also tried to break out. They got betrayed by and Espheni sympathizer" -Ben and Lourdes lit up with rage at the thought of a human siding with the Espheni, and hurting someone they both cared for- "and a Mech came. They used it to destroy part of the fence, and led it away while I rounded up civilians and led them out. I found Tector shot to death, and Hal had taken a few in the shoulder. He's recovering well from that, and Anne said he shouldn't be unconscious."

"I see some bruising on the head, but it doesn't appear he has any internal damage. He probably has a concussion, or maybe had one since I don't know how long ago, but I don't think he should still be out." Lourdes reported. Tom nodded like he'd heard it before.

"Anne told me," It sounded like he'd left something out intentionally, but Ben would ask about that later. For now he was content to have most of his family alive and relatively healthy.

"We have a problem with Lexi," Weaver stated from where he stood in a corner of the room. "You two" -He looked at Lourdes and Ben- "have been here longer. Is she...strange to you?"

"Yes, definitely," Ben answered first, since she was his sister. _Half-sister_, he mentally corrected himself. _I want to claim no more relation with her than necessary_. "She predicts the future, but only with the Espheni involved...and I think she can control them. Everyone here loves her, so we'll need to keep that in mind." Ben inclined his head to Lourdes.

"They're her worker bees, basically. She could tell them to kill themselves and they'd do it happily. She acts as warm as a mother, and most people here love her like one. Also...sometimes I feel her in my mind. Like how I felt with eyeworms inside. Maybe she can glimpse into that...connection is the best word I can think of. She's a powerful enemy." Lourdes bowed her head, guilty at having believed Alexis.

"She'll also have Anne, and Anne's group. They're armed. I think we could convince Anthony and Denny to help us out however. I could also ask Pope to steal some of their weapons." Weaver laid everything out._ So far, the odds are not in our favor. I really hate this, why can't we go back to war against the Espheni? It wasn't easy, but simpler than this._

"We can't take her out by force, we'd lose," Tom strategized, his mind working overtime. "Her real power is her people. Nothing is more dangerous than someone with a cause who is willing to be martyred. If we can expose her as a fraud, we might be able to turn this around."

"People here would trust Alexis more than Maggie and I..." Lourdes thought aloud. "If we had more people to testify, who weren't outsiders..." Lourdes blushed when she realized that could be an insult. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"We're running out of time. Weaver theorized about a bus full of kids..wait you don't know about that. Anyway, we need to get that information to the 2nd Mass, and more importantly, Charleston. Maybe Cochise could help with that. But I haven't seen him since we escaped..." Tom shook himself to stay on track. "In any case, we have to move quickly. The Espheni may be ready to attack, and we're the only chance at having a defense." Ben looked at his dad, and realized he was right. _We're running out of time, and even if we do manage to overthrow Alexis...we might be too late to save Charleston._


	6. Choices Are Always Given, But Not Taken

**Author's Note: WHO SAW LAST NIGHTS EPISODE? OMG! HAL IS AWESOME! SO IS DENNY! But anyway, I cannot confirm this'll be as good as you may hope -never thought that- I can CONFIRM A SEQUEL WITH AN AWESOMER PLOT! And, I hope y'all didn't pack up and leave due to this being AU.**

**Please leave a review to show I'm not posting for no reason.**

_The alien invasion is real, but everyone who died in it is up and walking. At the same time...I think I'm trapped in my mind._ Hal rubbed his arms nervously. _Now, let's add in what I _don't _know: A) how to get out of...this, B) What is 'this' exactly, and C) Why? My situation sucks. _Hal didn't feel much better having the facts laid out. _Oh, and D) I have no way of finding out any of these answers. Crud, I really should've paid more attention to Ben's sci-fi rants...Wait a minute._

"Thank the Lord for my brother!" Hal exclaimed in a whisper. "And all his geeky obsessions and brains! I know what I'm in!" _Alternate events only I remember...I'm in an alternate reality! How, though, is the question. And how do I get out? Million-dollar questions right there. _Hal heard his dad's car pull into the drive way, and peered out his bedroom window. Tom was congratulating Ben on something, probably something from those Science/Math competitions. _Mathlympics? Mathcathelon? Whatever it's called._ Hal felt a twinge of jealousy at remembering how his dad always went to his younger brothers' events, but almost never his games. _I know why, though. It's because I'm the oldest, and we're expected to put my brothers first. And he has to play catch-up on everything he missed going to their events, so mine get skipped._ But his mother always came, no matter what, and it was one of the many things he loved her for.

He heard the door open, and guessed the conversation that would ensue. His mother would look up from cooking, smile, and ask, "How did it go?" She'd squeal with excitement and hug Ben as she congratulated. Tom would tell her about everything Ben did, and she'd beam with pride. Hal let a bittersweet half-grin show itself on his face as he heard the scenario play out exactly as he knew it would. He heard Ben climb up the stairs to change out of his nice competition clothes before dinner, but Hal stopped him right before Ben made it to the top.

"Hal, what now?" Ben snapped impatiently. Hal remembered this wasn't his Ben, so he couldn't have the friendship -brothership, even- that he had become accustomed too. Hal coughed nervously. _This could go very well or very badly._

"I remember you saying something about alternate realities, and how they were holes in the dimensions of time and space or some crap like that, and I need to know how you'd get out of one in theory. My science teacher said we'd talk about dimensions tomorrow and I figured why not be smart for once?" Hal hoped a science teacher would talk about that, not a Physics or Math teacher. _I really wish I'd paid more attention in school. Wow, I never thought I'd think that. There a lot of things I never thought I'd do or think..._

"Wait, you actually listened to me?" Ben laughed while smiling, enjoying having his brother in the palm of his hand -a rare occurrence, which normally involved Hal breaking a rule and blackmail.

"Oh my god Ben!" Hal exclaimed, remembering how annoying pre-war Ben could be. _I am grateful for the invasion, in a way. _"Just answer the question!"

"Well...often alternate realities show a happier, better version than the events that occur in reality" -Ben was trying to sound smart and know-it-all like in an attempt to impress his brother- "made to keep the person in them. In theory, they represent what should have been to the person's mind. Everything they ever dreamed of happening, basically. Therefore...hope, in a sense. The opposite of hope is giving up, right? And suicide is the ultimate act of giving up." So to escape, in theory, you-"

"Have to commit suicide." _Yeah, just my luck._ "Thanks, Ben." Hal clapped Ben on the shoulder, then hurried back into his room. _Okay, how do you commit suicide? Yet _another _question I never thought I'd ask, though I did try it with the eyeworm. _Hal knew there were the common knowledge methods: slit your wrists -_that'd take too long and someone might stop it_-, OD on pills -_I could Google which pills, but if we don't have them_-, and shoot yourself in the head. _Tried that one, and it would've worked...but I can't take that chance. Nope. So...ODing it is?_ Then he heard a knock outside his door.

"Hal, dinner's ready!" His mom called through the door, and Hal sighed as he heard her tread down the stairs. _Suicidal thoughts over dinner. Terrific._

**...**

"This is really good spaghetti," Hal told his mother, awkward at eating at a dinner table with his family. _This tastes so much better than canned food..._

"Thank you, Hal." Rebecca beamed at her oldest. Something in Tom's eyes changed, knowing his son well enough to recognize something was off.

"How's school and lacrosse going, Hal?" _I honestly have no clue, but then again, if things were easy I'd be skeptical._

"Fine, I guess," Hal responded evenly, praying his brothers didn't spill something that contradicted that. "How was Ben's Math competition?" Matt's fork dropped.

"You...asking about Ben?" Matt's face was full of questions at this unheard of event occurring. _Oh shit, I screwed that up pretty badly. Give me a battle against Skitters any day..._

"Just curious, Dad seemed really happy when came home." _He always is_, Hal wanted to add, but couldn't. He loved his father too much to stir up that argument.

"It went well," Ben answered evenly, looking his brother over as if he were an exotic specimen he was doing a scientific study on. Hal looked down at his plate, and saw it was empty. _Thank God!_

"Great job on dinner, Mom!" Hal exclaimed as he placed his empty plate in the dishwasher. He hurried up to his room, breathing out in relief. _I could've suffocated a Fish-head with awkwardness that thick_. He heard his door open, and saw his dad enter with a concerned look on his face.

"Anything you want to talk about, Dad?" Hal asked with fake cheeriness. Tom sat down on his son's bed, signaling this talk was happening whether Hal approved or not. _Son of a bitch...why now?_

"I should be asking you that," Tom answered calmly, staring up at Hal, expectation for an honest answer showing through his eyes.

"If this is one of those don't-do-drugs/have-you-done-them, or don't-have-sex-before-marriage/have-you-had-it talks, I will honestly say I am a virgin and drug-free." _You don't know this, but I'm an adult with a girlfriend and still haven't had sex yet. Kick alien ass and marriage first, Mason._

"No, it's just that you were acting weird at dinner and I'm concerned. However many fights we get into, I'm still your father and you're still my son. You can tell me anything." _Oh, really? Well, I'm from reality, but somehow got warped here. I'm probably dying or in a coma. I also need to commit suicide to get back to my probably dying body in reality. _Hal had a feeling if he told his dad that he'd wind up in the psych ward. _I could tell _my _dad anything, but not_ this _dad_.

"Why are you complaining about me liking my mother's food and being curious at how Ben did at his Math competition? We're family, we keep tabs on each other." Hal thought of how things were in reality, and how close they were now. _I'd give anything to have them by my side...actually, I wouldn't. It's cruel to wake up to see your dead mother alive, kill yourself, and wake up to find her dead. I'd never put them through that. Stubborn and annoying they may be, they're my little brothers, and it's _my_ job to protect them._

"You never cared before," Tom pointed out. Hal sighed, deciding he had to tell the truth -_albeit it a little tweaked, okay, a lot tweaked_- to his father or he'd never get alone time.

"Tell Matt and Ben this and I will kill you," Hal threatened, trying to keep in character with his pre-war self. Tom nodded his promise, even crossing his heart. Hal let out a breath, his response coming from a much deeper place then it would seem. "I was talking with my friend one day, and his little brother came running up to him. That little kid...you could tell he looked up to his brother and deified him. And that his older brother loved him in return. So I decided...I wanted that too, even if it were one-sided. He's my little brother, it's my job to watch out for him, even though I may not be the best role model." _But I can give some pointers in the dating department, so I can't be all bad. _Tom smiled, pleased at reconnecting with his son to a degree..

"You're acting like an adult, Hal, and I am so, so proud of you." Tom hugged him, and Hal felt tears threaten him. _Keep it together, tough guy._Tom released him. "I'll leave you alone, but if you ever want to talk..." Tom left, and suddenly leaving didn't seem so appealing to Hal anymore. Here, he could relive his life, have the best of both realities. He could repair familial relationships, go to college and marry Karen, maybe have a few kids, and live a life without the war. _I deserve that, don't I? _Then another thought crossed his mind: his _real_ family.

In the real reality, he had no clue where they were or how they were, and as he'd just said, he was their big brother and he had to find them. He had to find them and protect them and give them a shot at the life he so badly wanted. At the end of the day, it wasn't about him or dad, it was about Ben and Matt. So Hal made his plan, with barely any regrets.

At 2:00 a.m., he used his stealth skills to sneak into the kitchen and grab a knife. He crept back into his room, and sat on his bed. He grabbed the knife in his hand, reveling in the familiarity of having a weapon in his hand. It was harder than he thought, killing himself. Naturally his mind resisted. _What if this is reality and the alien invasion is just dream while you were unconscious? Too bad, self-preserving side, my scar proves it. _With that, Hal stabbed himself in the heart before he could lose his nerve. For a moment, he felt his half-sister's presence, and unbeknownst to him, she winced in pain. Promptly, his heart stopped for a heartbeat, until he woke up in the infirmary of Chinatown.

**...**

"His heart stopped!" Lourdes cried in anguish, and Tom's heart froze too. _No, no, no...please, not after Reecca..._Then Hal drew in a huge breath, and said the most Hal line ever in Tom's opinion: "I have never been more happy to wake up with a deadly injury!" Hal raked his eyes over the room, and seemed to collapse in relief. "You would _not_ believe what happened!" Hal's spike in joy or adrenaline or whatever neurotic chemical which Tom couldn't name ended, the weakness of his body taking over.

"I _can_ believe I gave you a blood transplant," Tom offered. Ben laughed at the expression on Hal's face. Lourdes handed Hal a cup of water.

"Tom told me all about your great escape. And how you all escaped with no food or water." He drank it, and gave her a grin which had earned him pick of the girls in high school.

"Nothing like Steve McQueens', and you can blame my dad for not packing the food and water. I clearly told him to." Hal's face was light, but in his eyes there was a hidden relief. Tom made a mental note to investigate that later.

"I was clearly never told to," Tom retorted, then broke the happy mood. "Why have you been unconscious this whole time? We thought you were in a coma or-"

"Dad, I fell and hit my head on a rock. Really hard. It's not unreasonable I was out for two days."

"Four, actually, and Lourdes said you weren't supposed to be out that long." Lourdes nodded, backing up Tom. Hal exhaled, clearly thinking of an explanation.

"Look, I know I was blacked out for a while, but...I swear Lexi screwed something in my head. I know she was in my head. Can't explain how, but I sensed her. And it's also one of the few logical reasons as to what happened after the black out."

"Why would she keep you under? Why not Dad or Weaver?" Ben prompted, earning a response from Tom.

"Demoralization and control. Think of it, he's already under, so she keeps him under. That would demoralize me and you, demoralizing Lourdes and Weaver too. And since he's wounded, if we attack he's helpless and she has leverage." Tom explained, and Ben nodded, no longer confused.

"What happened, exactly?" Lourdes inquired, she too having seen the relief in Hal's eyes, as well as her medical curiosity. _If I didn't know better, I'd say she was sweet on him. Of course, his love life is his own._

"I appreciate the concern, but I do not want to talk about it. All we need to know is Alexis has some serious power." Weaver threw his hands up in exasperation, or maybe irritation.

_It's hard to tell with him sometimes._

"Great, first she has this whole community, now she's a psychic able to send people into comas-"

"-keep us unconscious." Hal corrected under his breath. Weaver sent him a glare.

"and she has Anne's armed group. We're not in a good position." They all turned to see Alexis herself gliding in, with Anne by her side.

"Lourdes, does she get headaches often? She got not a minute ago-" Anne's concern was clear, and Tom connected the headache to Hal waking up._ More proof. Not physical, but proof nonetheless_.

"I'm fine, Mother," Alexis exclaimed, slightly irritated. Then she regained her calm composure. "Just had a premonition."

"Of what?" Anne asked, eyes full of wonder at her daughter's ability. Alexis' face shifted in a way no words could describe.

"I shouldn't say, it doesn't end well for you," She replied, her gaze scorching into Tom's eyes. "or anyone else."


	7. This World We Live In

**Author's Note: Nothing much else to say but... SHOUTOUT TO JoyScott13, BrokenSky49, and noddles10. I only know JoyScott13 is still reading, but yes, shoutout to all of them. :{D ****ALL OF LEXIS POWERS APPEAR SOMEWHERE IN THE SERIES! ON THE AUTHORS NOTE I WILL LIST WHERE THEY APPEARED! **

Weaver immediately had his gun aimed and ready to fire at Alexis' head. Anne stepped in front of her daughter, shielding her as best she could. "Put your gun down, Dan! I won't let you kill my daughter!" Anne was filled with the protective instinct of a mother for her child, and that was one of the most dangerous things in the world. But Weaver wasn't afraid of it. He held his gun steady, and his breathing lacked any signs of hesitancy or nervousness.

"Mother, he will put his gun down," Alexis stated coldly, and for a moment Anne questioned her daughter, though their blood relation sent her back down the path she'd been on. "You need not worry." She waved her hand at Ben and Lourdes, and immediately Ben's spikes lit up blue, and Lourdes clutched at her head as if the eyeworms were still wriggling about in her skull. "Now, Weaver, will you listen to my mother? I can make this much, much worse." Weaver's face filled with anguish, but he did lower his weapon. _Ben, Ben is he okay? Please let my son be okay..._Alexis smiled as if everything were normal.

"Why must you be so...primal?"

"We're not the ones flouncing onto other planets and attempting genocide and/or enslavement. Don't call us primal, bitch." Hal retorted, his stubbornness showing. _He'll fight to the death, we all will._ Tom flooded with sadness at the thought. Alexis' eyes hardened, then narrowed at the insulter. Hal winced and put the hand from his good arm to his forehead, as if he had a headache, but he still glared at her defiantly.

"Lexi...what is this?" Anne inquired tentatively, the image of her benign, peaceful daughter slowly stripping away. Alexis turned to her mother, a look of pleading on her face that she did not feel inside.

"Self-defense," She justified, earning a snort from Hal. She continued on like the interruption never happened. "They were planning to overthrow my community and kill me as you saw before." _It does make sense, if you don't know the full story. But I need to let Anne know, she'll trust me_. Tom swallowed, and took a step forward.

"Anne, Lexi isn't what she seems, this place isn't what it seems! She-" Tom clutched at his throat. He could breathe, but he could not speak. One look in his daughters' eyes told him it was her doing.

"Mother, they corrupted him. He is a good man, but we all have our faults." The wind picked up outside, a small breeze entering the room, and fluttering Alexis' hair around, which only added to her angelic angle.

"Some more than most," Weaver muttered, earning him a look of bona fide respect from Hal. Alexis' eyes softened, and she approached him, stopping a foot away.

"You killed your daughter," Alexis stated simply. Anne placed a hand over her mouth in shock. Tom faced his old friend. "Isn't that right? I can feel your guilt." Weaver's face turned to one of murderous fury, softened by guilt time could only ease.

"She was harnessed," Weaver began, pain filling in his eyes. "I didn't know how to take it off without killing her. Maybe I did kill her, but the Espheni's hands aren't clean." Alexis chuckled, warm and chilly at the same time.

"You humans...wanting to blame us for your problems?"

"Oh God, not a monologue," Hal muttered. "Kill me now." Though Tom could only see the back of his son's head, there was no doubt in his mind his son was rolling his eyes.

"These are your true colors," Alexis' eyes flooded with the belief of a zealot, unshakable. "You would've caused this eventually by your wars. You humans...think you are so noble, so virtuous. Few of you are. Do you think any of your civilians care about whether soldiers live or die? They care only for themselves, that their lives are easier." Alexis extended her hands, begging them to understand. Tom entered the debate, unwilling to his daughter insult his species.

"We have our dark spots, yes, but who doesn't? The Espheni certainly do, so don't act like you're better than us!" Tom snapped, anger getting the better of him. Alexis merely blinked, unfazed by his outburst.

"Oh, tell me, was Rebecca a good wife?" Tom's eyes widened, a wound that had never healed opened again. "You never once suspected her of having an affair?" Tom shook his head, he'd loved and trusted his wife enough to never even consider that. "Oh...but you don't love her enough. After all, you're cheating on her with my mommy. I'm sure your boys know what I'm talking about." Tom had assumed they'd been okay with he and Anne, but maybe they weren't as happy as they appeared to be. Before Tom could dwell on it anymore, a potted plant -pot and all- soared through the air and hit Alexis right in the forehead. Alexis crumpled, and her mother immediately dropped to her knees, examining her daughter. Weaver tried to get an angle on Alexis' head, but Anne was covering her.

Tom checked on Ben and Lourdes, who recovered quickly. Ben had recovered enough to joke. "Really, Hal? A potted plant?" Ben teased. Hal rolled his eyes.

"In my defense, it was all I could reach, and next time it'll be aimed at your face." Hal winked at Ben, letting him know he was joking. Then he was back to business. "So, what do we do with her? Cruel as this sounds, I think we have to kill her."

"You can't kill our daughter!" Anne shrieked. "Tom!" She tried to call on his paternal side. Tom felt at war with himself. Weaver and Hal were sound, Alexis was too powerful an enemy to live, but they had allowed Karen to live once, and Alexis was family.

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you." Ben patted his dad on the back. Tom inclined his head to show his thanks. He then made the mistake of looking into Anne's eyes. They were darker than ever, begging him to save their daughter, to make everything be alright. But he couldn't do that.

"It isn't his decision to make," Alexis sat up, only the blood on her head revealing she had ever been wounded. And the burning fire of hatred in her eyes.

"She's pissed," Hal said. Alexis stood up, and waved her hand over all of them. Tom and Weaver found themselves unable to breathe, Lourdes once again feeling the eyeworms in her skull, pounding away. Ben's harness lit up an icy blue, and Hal felt his skull being hammered by a giant. Anne clutched her stomach, obviously remembering the pain of the procedure the Espheni used to make Alexis a hybrid.

Then a gunshot rang out, and Alexis crumpled, blood staining the white gown in the chest. Weaver blinked, registering the fact his target had been neutralized. Everyone looked at each other, making sure they were okay. Anne began crying by her daughter's body, and Tom found he could neither approach nor leave Anne. Ben and Hal were over by Lourdes, examining her. Weaver hurried to Tom.

"There's no way they didn't hear that," Weaver gestured outside, referring to Alexis' cult. Tom nodded, wishing to have a break from it all. Weaver took control however, barking orders like an officer. "Hal, Ben, go tell our group what happened, and tell them to get ready to move out, and stocking up supplies. Lourdes, go get the...citizens in a central meeting place. Send anyone we know and trust to Ben and Lourdes, understand?" All three of them nodded and left to fulfill their respective duties. "As for you, Tom, you think of some speech to get us out of here alive." Tom wanted to say that was impossible, but this cult would be out for blood, and with those he loved there...it wasn't an option.

He began running famous speeches, their symbolisms and wordings, through his head. Anything to make this easier for them. He could hear Weaver attempting to convince Anne to leave her daughter's body, but the only response she gave him was a, "I refuse to listen to my daughter's murderer,". Tom exhaled, his shoulders going slack.

"Anne, she's dead, there's nothing anyone can do for her," Tom wrapped his arms around her, and cradled her against him like he were comforting a small child. "We can't do anything but survive and win this war for her, alright?" He purposefully neglected to mention the fact Alexis wanted humanity to lose the war. He helped Anne up, and on the way out of the infirmary, ran straight into Maggie.

"Lourdes has everyone in the town square, and she said-" Maggie spied Alexis' corpse. "You're going to have a riot on your hands. Where can I find a weapon?" Weaver instructed her to find Hal and Ben, and she sprinted off. Weaver and Tom made their way to where all the citizens were gathered. Lourdes was barely restraining pandemonium, and Tom prepared to make the most important speech of his life.

**Author's Note: Here's here power reference thingy:**

**Espheni mental link: She communicated with the Overlord, so it's kind of implied.**

**Empathy: I had fun. It's AU now, so wee.**

**Biokinesis: In a promo, she choked Anne with her mind.**

**Atmokinesis: She made the wind and storm kind of brew up in "The Eye".**

**Telekinesis: Not displayed here, she made a vial shatter in "The Eye".**


	8. Clear The Air And Move Forward

**Author's Note: Last chapter, and I confirm a sequel. Actually, quite honestly, this'll probably be a trilogy, this being number one. And, I am going out of town for a few days, but when I get back I will start posting the sequel.**

**Guest: Yes, I really wish Hal throws a potted plant sometime in the show. I think it'd make for some fun. :)**

Tom had everyone's attention. He was used to that, normally, but this was abnormal. These were not the familiar, trustworthy faces of the soldiers of the 2nd Mass and Charleston. No, these were the faces of zealots who had lost their priestess, willing to kill anyone in the way of vengeance. _Even after all we've been through, humanity is full of surprises. Not all of them good. This is one of the bad ones._ Nevertheless, he had to persuade the revenge-bent people not to seek it. _Easy, right? Not at all. _But as a leader, it was his duty not to show that. Tom inhaled, trying to keep himself calm.

"You all heard the gunshot," Tom began, unsure where he was going, improvising. "Then you called for Alexis, and she did not come. I'm sure many of you think her dead. You are right." Shouts of fury rose up from the crowd, and Tom raised his hands for silence. _I can't make her a martyr, or an enemy, but I can make her...human. _"Alexis no doubt touched your lives in an unforgettable way, that you feel you cannot ever repay her. She touched our lives too" -He looked at some of the familiar faces in the crowd- "some more than others. She was human, she tried her best to do good, but like us all, she erred. That error cost her her life." Tom paused to allow the crowd to mull his words over, as well as think of what to say next. His thoughts and speech were interrupted by gunfire echoing through the town. The people froze, unsure of what to do with these foreign sounds they had long been unaccustomed to. Weaver took that moment to act.

"Everyone! Meet our troops at the tea shop! Move if you wanna live!" Like sheep following a shepherd, they followed Weaver to the tea shop. Tom swore when they stopped. Ben was shooting Skitters with Anthony, Pope, Maggie, and Anne were teaming up on a Mech, and Hal was placing charges, somehow avoiding getting attacked. Lourdes was hurriedly packing the supplies, directing the escapees. Weaver began evacuating the civilians out of harms way, and Tom, much as he wanted to fight, had to help the civilians. After the Espheni had been killed, the soldiers paused.

"I promise you they are coming with more! Let's pull a tactical retreat, shall we?" Hal called, and the soldiers surrounded the civilians in a protective way. Ben and Hal made a beeline for Tom. His sons with him and safe, Tom left. He picked up the pace when he heard more Espheni behind them, but Hal activated the detonator, and the Espheni were consumed by an inferno.

**...**

They walked down the road, wary of an attack. _We made a fairly clean getaway, but in this sort of war, you never know for sure._ Tom from his position at the back, couldn't see why they suddenly stopped. He had a feeling he knew who it was. He gestured for Ben and Hal to follow him, and when he arrived at the front he found himself face-to-face with an alien.

"Cochise," Tom spoke his friends' name, unsure what to say. _Too much time has passed._ Cochise dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"We received information on the youth camp you inquired about," Cochise replied, and Tom was grateful he left out the part about Matt being there in front of strangers. "I have labeled it and a few others on this map for you." Cochise extended his hand, the aforementioned map in it. Tom took it gratefully. _Now, I have a lead on where Matt is, and we can rescue more children. First from harnesses, now youth camps._

"Thank you, my friend,"

"Any aid I can offer is a pleasure, Tom Mason. I was unable to help you at the camp...how are your sons? You mentioned one was in there with you, but have you found the other?" Tom knew 'the other' referred to Ben, as they both knew -or had an educated guess- were Matt was, and Tom had already informed Cochise of Hal's whereabouts.

"Hal and Ben are fine and with me. Thank you for your concern." _  
_

"My patrol has grown...unhappy of my conversations with you. We are about to embark on a mission into enemy territory, and I fear I may not see you for a while, if ever again. Best of luck, Tom Mason." Cochise departed into the woods, and his patrol followed. The people whispered, and Lourdes began to explain the situation. Ben and Hal immediately spoke with their dad.

"We know where Ben is now," Ben exclaimed, his eyes jubilant in a way they hadn't been since the destruction of the mothership in Boston.

"We're going after him." Hal said firmly, already having made up his mind as usual. Tom nodded. _We're going after him, but we're not leaving _any_ of the other kids behind._

"You can join us when your arm is healed. We'll be going after Matt, but we have to make a few stops along the way at a few other camps. We have to tell Charleston what we know about the Espheni's new plan." Weaver, Ben, and Hal nodded. _I promise we'll go after Matt as soon as we can._

"I wonder if Charleston is still standing." Ben mused. Tom realized he needed to consider that possibility. _That could throw a wrench in our plans. A very large wrench._

"If it isn't...we'll go back to the gold old days." Tom tried to quell any pessimistic thoughts, though pessimism was Weaver's expertise.

"As I recall, we were on the run, scrounging for supplies, and often nearly getting killed." Weaver raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer from Tom.

"We've been doing that a lot recently, actually, so I think we'll be fine. Sure we have a lot less supplies but..." Hal trailed off, and then took a hopeful turn for his brothers' sake. "We'll manage."

"Let's move out, people, we have a war to win!" Tom yelled, with a range of yells from enthusiastic to silence. It didn't matter. He believed Charleston was standing, and they would return there. They'd exchange the civilians for fighters, and send the Espheni back to their planet.

**A/N: DON'T MISS THE SEQUEL! IT ENDS IN A BANG! And there is a reason Matt appeared in one chapter.**


End file.
